


Gay Naked Threesome Incestuous Three-way Drama

by diemarysues



Series: Three [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Naked Threesome Incestuous Three-way Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950371) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



> Unbetaed. Done in one sitting, half in emails.

Thorin hadn’t really expected to stay the night, but Bilbo’s cooking - as promised by his too-smug cousin - had been fucking excellent, and he’d not counted on eating as much as he had.

  
Bilbo was showing him the guest room, as Dwalin was off fetching spare clothes to sleep in.

 

It was an acceptable room, fussily neat with a king-sized bed against the far wall. Thorin took it in with a critical eye (leftover from overseeing so many hotels, he supposed) as Bilbo went to turn down the covers.

 

“I hope it’s to your liking,” the small man said, and Thorin had to avert his gaze. Staring at your cousin’s boyfriend’s arse was not the done thing. Even if it was gorgeous.

 

“Yes it’s… it’ll do.”

 

Bilbo snorted, straightening. “Is there anything else his Majesty requires?”

 

Thorin’s mouth was dry. He’d been feeling sleepy only moments ago, and now every nerve in his body was alight as Bilbo leaned back against the pillar of the four poster. There was a hint of a coy smirk in his lips, and an invitation in the jut of his hip.

 

No. He was imagining the want in those hazel eyes.

 

“I’m fine.” When Bilbo made no move to leave, Thorin cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

 

The cooking show host still smiled, unmoving. “You sure there isn’t something you… want?”

 

Merciful gods. “No.”

 

Bilbo pushed off the pillar, stepping forward well into Thorin’s personal space. His expression was utterly innocent. “Are you very, very sure?”

 

Thorin’s fists curled. Damn his impulse to place his hands on Bilbo’s hips, to pull him close and breathe in his - fuck. “Of course I’m sure.”

 

“Really?” He lowered his eyes, and then raised them again, whiplash quick. “Because I’ve seen you staring.”

 

Fuck.

 

“I don’t mind, you know.” Bilbo stepped _even_ closer. Good hell, they were in Dwalin’s apartment, and - “You’re very easy on the eyes. Big hands.” He reached forward and grasped them, placing them where Thorin had wanted. “Strong hands.”

 

He swallowed. “Bilbo…”

 

“Ssh.” When had those small hands ended up in his hair? They were tugging gently, tugging him down to smiling, soft lips.

 

Fuck, they were soft. They were delicious, they were -

 

Thorin’s eyes snapped open, and he staggered backwards. Bilbo still looked annoyingly calm (and annoyingly attractive) but Thorin was not.  


This was a mistake. Yes, he could admit he was attracted to Bilbo but he’d never planned on acting on it. And he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t ruin what Dwalin had. Not when his cousin was so happy. He wasn’t that selfish.

 

No matter how that kiss had felt.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin said lowly, keeping his eyes on the floor. “I’m not doing this. You have Dwalin. And he has you. That’s all.”

 

“That doesn’t have to be all,” Bilbo said coaxingly, but Thorin refused to waver.

 

“It is all. I’m not going to - he’s still here, for fuck’s sake! He could come in any moment!” And while they had fought before, it had never come to blows. There could be serious damage if he found out what had transpired.

 

Bilbo was still smiling. “I know.”

 

Hands landed on Thorin’s shoulders. “Who says I don’t want it too?” Dwalin whispered.

 

Thorin managed to wrench away, pivoting on his heel. It was indeed Dwalin standing there - without the clothes he’d been sent to fetch - with a smirk on his face to match Bilbo’s. He didn’t understand what the fuck was going on. So he asked.

 

Dwalin made a rude sound. “What does it look like? We’re asking if you want to have a threesome. Simple as that.”

 

As Thorin boggled at this, Bilbo tutted. “Not simple as that. This isn’t _just_ sex.” He waited for Thorin to meet his gaze before smiling sweetly. “Not entirely, anyway.”

 

“I, I… I don’t understand.”

 

“Told you you were the stupid one of the family. Bar your nephews. And Frerin.” Dwalin started leading Thorin towards the bed, and he went without complaint. He needed to sit before his knees gave out and he landed on his arse.

 

“This isn’t exactly the time to joke,” Thorin snapped, even as he sat. He still had it in him to be snarky, of course. “Unless all this is one.”

 

“It’s not a joke,” Bilbo said softly, and Thorin almost jumped. The voice had come from over his shoulder, and arms came up around him as best they could. The embrace was… safe. And yet unsafe at the same time.

 

Dwalin remained standing, and grasped Thorin’s bearded chin - like Thorin was some kind of Victorian damsel, honestly. “We’ve seen how you feel. We know how we feel.” His thumb crept up to just _graze_ Thorin’s lower lip, jolting electricity through him. “We’re just waiting on you.”

 

His cousin - his _cousin_ \- looked utterly serious as he said this, his cheeks still healthily flushed from the whiskey they’d shared after pudding. The top two buttons of his plaid shirt were undone, and it was tight as most his shirts were across the chest. Thorin slowly took this in, as Bilbo slowly stroked his palms up and down his chest. They dipped down to his lap boldly, grasping, and Thorin -

 

Thorin grabbed Dwalin by the lapels.

 

It should have been wrong, it should have been _so_ wrong. But kissing Dwalin, kissing him was – his moustache and beard brushed against Thorin’s, wispy and bristly. There was more than just physical friction, Thorin could feel his lips, his tongue, his _body_ tingling.

 

There were fingers plucking at his chest, but he could only focus on the almost furious way he was being kissed. He felt like Dwalin was trying to wreck his soul and could only clutch at thin cotton, letting his cousin – fucking hell, his _cousin_ – tip his head backwards.

 

He was tipped backwards even more, and then forced up to rest against the pillows. His jeans, his jeans _and_ shirt were missing. When –?

 

Thorin was only given a second to process this, and a second to catch his breath, because it was then that Dwalin released his lips to catch Bilbo’s. And fuck if that wasn’t the most seductive thing he’d seen in all his years. There was so much gentleness and barely-restrained passion it made Thorin ache.

 

It made certain parts of him ache _intensely_.

 

His breath was stolen all over again when Bilbo and Dwalin turned to consider him, hazel and blue eyes intense. Thorin shivered under their scrutiny, his naked body flushed against the satiny sheets. It was Bilbo who broke the silence.

 

“He’s a lovely chest,” he sighed. “Just like yours.”

 

“Must be a family trait.” Dwalin nibbled Bilbo’s ear for a bit, and Thorin moaned softly as Bilbo arched his neck in obvious pleasure. “Go on, then. Have a taste.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” was the cheeky reply, and Bilbo (still clothed, sadly), wasted no time in setting about his exploration. Thorin hissed as fingers mapped the rise of his muscles and the dips between his ribs, before a wide and wicked tongue slipped its merry way up his neck.

 

Having screwed his eyes shut, Thorin was unaware of what Dwalin was up to. That was, until large thumbs fitted in the creases behind his knees, pushing his legs up and apart. Eyelids snapping open, he caught the glint of a grin before Dwalin bore down, sandwiching Bilbo between their bodies and – oh fuck, _fuck_ ,that beautiful rough cloth against his cock, fuck he needed more –

 

Thorin reached up and managed to clamp his hands around Dwalin’s forearms, feeling the flex of those defined muscles as the man bore down again, obviously thrusting his own erection against Bilbo’s arse. Between them, Bilbo continued his assault on Thorin’s neck and chest, wriggling wantonly.

 

Thank fuck for whatever reasons that’d allowed Dwalin and Bilbo to include him in this.

 

Forcing a hand into Bilbo’s curls, Thorin angled his head for another kiss, this one infinitely less innocent than their first. He took his time tracing the ridges of Bilbo’s mouth and swallowing every one of his mewls, arching up off the bed as best he could to ease the pressure in his groin.

 

Dwalin laughed darkly. “Do you want to be in him?”

 

Bilbo was nodding even before Thorin could process the question. He watched with wide eyes as Dwalin bit down on Bilbo’s shoulder, eliciting a high whine, before Bilbo’s mouth dropped open and –

 

“Yes, yes _please_.” Bilbo panted, pupils blown wide as he writhed on Thorin’s lap. “Fill me up, take me. Want to be yours. Want your fat cock in me, please, please –”

 

“Such a filthy mouth for a pretty thing, hmm?” Dwalin’s hand spanned the entire side of Bilbo’s neck. His voice was deep and thick and dark. Thorin swallowed. “Let’s get your trousers out of the way.”

 

This was the work of moments, though perhaps not as quick (and mysterious) as the disappearance of Thorin’s own clothes. Bilbo’s shirt remained, though Dwalin had it pushed up to under his arms as he fingered rapidly pebbling nipples. Thorin picked up the lube that’d been tossed on the bed.

 

“I fucked him proper before you came over.” Dwalin winked before sucking another mark onto Bilbo’s skin, higher up. “He won’t need much prep.”

 

“Go on,” Bilbo said coaxingly. “Go on, Thorin. I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

“Mmm.” Dwalin chuckled, as if at some inside joke. “Not fair.”

 

Thorin rubbed his slick fingers together pointedly, raising an eyebrow. “What’s not fair?”

 

“He hasn’t sucked me off in awhile. Selfish bugger.”

 

“Not my fault you love my arse,” Bilbo shot back. “Besides which –” He broke off sharply when two thick fingers wriggled into him.

 

Thorin smirked as his eyebrow climbed that little bit higher. “Thought you didn’t need much stretching?”

 

“I’m used to more of a warning.”

 

“Play nice,” Dwalin drawled, and Bilbo gasped – Thorin knew exactly why, seeing as he could feel Dwalin’s forefinger alongside his. They moved their hands in counterpoint with each other, clearly wanting to wring out Bilbo’s moans for as long as they could.

 

As promised, Bilbo didn’t need that long. It was quickly enough that condoms were rifled for and slipped on, and then Dwalin lowered the man onto Thorin’s cock.

 

Just.

 

Fuck.

 

Thorin was on his back with his knees bent, while Bilbo straddled him. Dwalin kneeled on the bed behind Bilbo, chest plastered to his back and huge paws at his soft waist. Thorin was already seated to the hilt, and Bilbo huffed impatiently as he was held securely in place.

 

“Pace, cousin?” Dwalin asked sinisterly, and Thorin found himself grinning. He didn’t have to answer.

 

It didn’t take long for Bilbo to start begging. And by god, Thorin would torture himself with this achingly slow moving if only to hear that desperate tone of voice for the rest of his life. It was an opinion his cousin clearly agreed with, as Dwalin mouthed frantic kisses to Bilbo’s skin.

 

“Oh, for – Thorin _don’t tease_ , I, please – you have to, faster. Faster! Dwalin, you can’t let him – please I need more, let me touch myself at least –!”

 

They did no such thing. Thorin held Bilbo’s wrists in an iron grip, avidly watching the flex of Dwalin’s muscles as he lifted and lowered Bilbo onto his cock. It was an intoxicating picture, as intoxicating as Bilbo’s bobbing cock, all flushed and lovely and leaking.

 

When Bilbo’s wails took on a truly ragged tone, they granted him release with unspoken agreement. Thorin thrust up into his tight heat as fast and as hard as he could, their skin slapping loudly as he moved. Dwalin murmured encouragement into Bilbo’s strangely pointed ear, rapidly moving his hand over Bilbo’s cock in time with Thorin.

 

Thorin and Bilbo spent almost as one, messy and wet and utterly, utterly glorious. Thorin couldn’t remember when sex had shaken him to the core so thoroughly, and he nosed at Bilbo’s jaw languidly as they slowly regained the control of their limbs.

 

Dwalin was working his own cock furiously, a gorgeous picture on his own.

 

“Next time,” he growled low, “next time, we’re both fucking you at the same time.”

 

Bilbo and Thorin shared a look, before pouncing on Dwalin.

 

Well. Dwalin’s cock, anyway.

 

* * *

 

An incessant beeping broke the beautiful silence of the morning. Thorin growled when it appeared that it wouldn’t immediately stop, and fumbled blindly on the bed stand. He found the vibrating phone and flipped it open.

 

“ _What_?”

 

The – female – voice on the other end was suspicious. “Who’s this?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

Thorin rubbed his temple with his free hand. “No I’m not telling my name, since _you_ called _me_.”

 

There was a suspicious pause at the end of the line. “…are you Thorin?”

 

Fuck’s sake. “Who are you and what do you want?”

 

“The name’s Tauriel. Dwalin’s publicist. I suppose you haven’t seen the papers.”

 

A sinking feeling shot through Thorin’s skull, compounding his already throbbing headache. Beside him, Bilbo snuffled sleepily into Dwalin’s chest. “What happened?”

 

“I’ll just skip to the basics of the headlines, shall I?”

 

Staying silent, Thorin had the sinking impression he knew what was coming.

 

“‘ _Gay Naked Threesome Incestuous Three-way Drama_ ’.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Bed For Three? Right This Way, Gentlemen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983786) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira), [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues)




End file.
